


"Have you got any pubes yet?"

by KaiserTiger



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: British GP, Daniel gets it again, M/M, Press Conference, Pubes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserTiger/pseuds/KaiserTiger
Summary: One shot might turn into 3-4 chapters story.Lando getting a visitor after Silverstone Press conference.





	1. Chapter 1

They were laughing. Especially he was laughing. He was laughing of his laughter as Lando Norris left the press conference room as one of the last people still in giggles about the past ten minutes.  
He turned around as he felt someone grabbing his shoulders:  
“And, did you get any pubes yet, kid?”, Daniel said his honey badger smile all over his face.  
Again in total laughter he leaned against Daniel’s chest, covering his tomato red face with his soft hands.  
“Could you please stop making me laugh and feel shamed in front of everybody?”, Lando giggled and nearly ran against the wall of the small hallway leading outside of the building again. He again leaned in, took a small look left and right and whispered into Dan’s ear:  
“Maybe find out? Tonight, my motorhome. I expect you, Honey-Daniel.”  
"Did you just call me Honey-Daniel?!", Daniel replied, forgetting the other half of the sentence completely.  
Lando however turned around and left as fast as possible, still not very aware about what he just said.  
To Daniel Ricciardo. Probably the one who will even follow his invitation between his legs.


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There you go with another Ricciardis ? or Landiel lol.

Lando must have sat in his motorhome for quite some time now. He was afraid, afraid and cold, frozen that every second somebody would knock on his door. And he would open it and in the next moment stare into the amber eyes of Daniel Ricciardo. The man he had invited between his legs. _In a press conference._

Lando just sat there, still, breathing slowly, hardly moving. Silence. Only the clock ticking in the background. He did not dare to switch on the TV or any film, to high the risk of not recognizing somebody climbing up the stairs of his motorhome. Of not recognizing HIM climbing up the stairs. Half past nine. The sun went down and slowly but surely he calmed down. Said to himself that he would not come. That he was save from such a confrontation. From such a situation he clearly could not manage with the older one. A bit lost in his thoughts, Lando was just staring at the switched off TV. _crack_ He winced. Was it the stairs? Or just another door from a motorhome shutting?

He sat up and carefully took a look outside to see if or who was coming. Noone. Safety. Again. 

_Brrrrrzzz_

His phone. New message. He took it and looked at the locked screen: _One new message: Carlos S.: Come over? Drink? Pizza?_ Lando could not reply, too glad his Teammate would take him out for a nice and lazy evening before free practice would start tomorrow morning. He took his grey McLaren coat and shut the door behind him. The paddock was quiet. Rainy, quiet and dark. Nobody actually around, just him finding his way to Carlos' motorhome which he had no clue where it was actually parked. Walking through the street between the rows of trailers parked up he ended up carefully looking at each and every of them to check if it was the huge silver one with the big 55 on it from Carlos. Finally finding his way to the back rows of the motorhomes he spotted Carlos' one. Eyes pinned up to the big orange-golden 55 he made is way through. Not giving any attention to his way. 

_ughhh_

The next moment he found himself walked against a black-yellow jacket. His obstacle slowly breathing, one arm around him that he wouldn't bounce off and fall over to the wet and hard ground. He rested his head for a moment, realizing that he stumbled against somebody. Their smell covered his nostrils, sweet but pleasant. He looked up and looked into the bright eyes and deep grin of Daniel Ricciardo. 

"Evening, where are we going?" , he smiled softly. 


	3. Sending a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter, It was quite hard to think about how it could go on. Nevertheless quite managed it though!

Lando stood there, not able to move a single muscle.

He just stared into the deep brown eyes of Daniel Ricciardo.

“I...err, I am...” he stumbled and tried to make a step back but Dan’s strong arm was holding him in place, pressing him against the taller, slowly breathing body.

“Lando???” the voice sounded familiar. Carlos.

He pushed his head off the other one to take a look around as he found Carlos standing on the top stairs of his motorhome waving for him. “I .. need to go” Lando managed to bring out and with a sudden push he managed to get out of the other one’s tight grip. He was close to running away, not looking again into these deep capturing eyes of Daniel.

A shiver ran down his spine when Carlos questioned him about what he just did with Daniel. Somehow, he managed to change the topic and Carlos just went on talking.

“Lando? Lando would you listen, Cabron?” he saw a hand waving in front of his face and felt a small shake of his shoulder as he seemed to be completely lost in thoughts about him. About Daniel Ricciardo.

The whole night passed without a proper sleep. He did barely enjoy the gaming night with Carlos and the Pizza was horrible anyway.

The next morning wasn’t less entertaining. He woke up. Covered in sweat, cum and saliva. Heavy breathing and rock hard.

 _Did he just have a wet dream about Daniel?_ -Lord, this can’t be true.

He just laid there, pinning the darker spot on the ceiling above him, not moving a muscle and completely lost in thoughts.

After a proper while he got up for a shower. He could not stay like this. Body liquid all over his cloth and bed sheets. A shower.

He dragged himself out of bed when in the corner of his eye he spotted a small note standing out of his door gap.

He picked it up, a small brown piece of paper, nicely written and signed.

_My motorhome._

_Tonight. I expect you, Little Lando!_

_XoXo, Daniel_

He busted out a typical Lando giggle. Little Lando. He liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters and it did not happen either.


	4. Daniel, it's Max!

He dug his face deep into the Black McLaren hoodie. Nobody should actually see or notice where he is going. It’s only over there. A silver and yellow Motorhome far bigger than his own. He knocked on the hidden door and the next moment he stared into the brown eyes of Daniel  Ricciardo .

“Hey, come in? Drink?” Dan guided him inside as  Lando was overwhelmed by the huge but also cosy motorhome Daniel has during the weekends. He sat himself down on the black couch and leaned into the pillows, his knees dragged close to his chest. Both hands carefully holding the beer bottle. He was not into beer but saying no wasn’t an option either.

“Soo, you and Carlos. Is there something going on between you both?” Daniel started and  Lando cleared his throat. 

_ Do they really look... That in love together? _

“No, well, no actually not...I...”

“So, you got a boyfriend” Daniel’s eyes widened.

“Daniel, well I am not. Not gay you know?”  Lando waited for a response. 

_ Concentrate  _ _ Lando _ _ , don’t let him close to you. _ _ At least try it. _

“Welp, that’s really a pity you know? I would have taken you. I mean, after you offered it...”

“I did, I mean, I did say... I did not mean it like that probably...”  Lando struggled to actually built a proper sentence and his heart started to race extremely fast. 

“Of course, but have you got any pubes yet?” Daniel’s smile widened and he needed to giggle a bit. 

“Maybe find out?” 

_ Where did that bravery come from? _

Lando drew his knees closer and laid his chin on them as he giggled and smiled at Daniel whose expression couldn’t be identified as surprised  when he finally len t over and pressed his lips on  Lando’s .

Lando let out a surprised squeeze when he felt the Aussie’s soft lips on his own and his tongue tracing asking for entrance. Not sure how to handle the situation in his mind he just opened up, spread his legs so Daniel could bend over him. The other one pinned the smaller Brit down between the thick pillows and started sucking his lips. 

“Dan- iel ”  Lando mumbled through the kisses “Don’t, I mean, people will see that tomorrow”  Lando didn’t dare to look into Dan’s eyes pinning him down.  Fortunately, he took a deep breath out as the other one let go of his lips, neck and jawline and started to move lower where it would never been noticed.

Lando d ug  his head between the pillows and closed his eyes, his mouth slightly open and heavy breathing as he felt the older one moving tremendously close to his cock. He is clearly reacting to the soft touches of the Aussie when the  the Rhenault driver finally dragged  Lando’s sweatpants down and traced his cock with his tongue through the thin fabric of  Lando’s boxers. His mind got blurry the moment when the other one brushed his lips over  Lando’s crotch and down his cock. 

“stop-, stop teasing . I can’t... ” Lando managed to bring out between his racing breath. 

He noticed, he felt Daniel was grinning at him when he finally felt his boxers being  painfully slow  dragged down over his cock and down to his feet. 

“Can’t, what?” Daniel said between the soft kisses he in a split of a second placed on Lando’s twitching and totally hard cock. 

_ Was this a knock? Did somebody just knock on the door? Did anybody follow him? What if... _

“Can’t.” Lando spat out when Daniel finally laid his hand around the soft shaft of Lando’s length and brushed his lips over the tip licking away the pre cum. 

“DANIEL! HAVE A FIFA MATCH! CARLOS IS HERE TOO! WE BROUGGHT PIZZA!” 

_ there's a door opening.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters and ofc it has not happened.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I've been super busy and didn't have motivation.,. that's also why it is rather short!  
> Better than nothing though c:

They were both looking at each other of shock. _What is MAX doing here now?_ _Is he drunk to just randomly enter Daniel’s motorhome?_

Lando’s eyes sprang open when he noticed footsteps coming closer and instinctively dragged his legs up, pushing away Daniel between his legs.

“Get dressed! That’s Max!” Daniel shouted and with a quick move slid outside the living room and closed the small door behind him.

Lando could not make out any proper sentences they spoke but in the next moment the door opened and Max’s eyes widened of suprasegment that Lando is sitting on Daniel’s couch.

“Dan, what is Lando doing here?” Max asked. His view flicking between him, Daniel and Carlos to get an answer.

_That almost sounded like jealousy._

“Oh just don’t mind him, he just came by to have a chat. He just wanted to leave too.”

“Did I? -” he was cut off when Dan tapped his shoulder and guided him to the door.

“What, Dan, I am sorry, I-”

“I am sorry, I forgot that these two dickheads would come by” he started whispering into Lando’s ear. “I will text you later.”

Lando was pushed outside and left with a face of pure confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> ofc this atferwards never happened.  
> Though Daniel DID ask him if he got any pubes yet lol.  
> Everything that happend afterwards in my fic is fictional.


End file.
